Summer Vacation
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: JessAnn is supposed to spend the summer with her estranged uncle. While she is there she has a run-in with the Sons and the Nords. What will happen with you throw in a boyfriend she isn't supposed to have...R&R Enjoy! **New Poll Up!** please vote!
1. Chapter 1

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

"So what are you doing this summer?" asked Trisha.

"Going to see some uncle of mine," said JessAnn.

"Where?" asked Trisha.

"Charming," said JessAnn.

"Ooo, what fun," laughed Trisha.

"Come on Jess, time to go," said JessAnn's mom.

"Okay. See you this fall," said JessAnn.

"Okay," said Trisha.

JessAnn got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh! I will let you know about the thing," said Trisha.

"Okay. I will call you when I get there so you've got a number to call," said JessAnn.

"A'ight," said Trisha.

JessAnn and her mom drove downtown to the bus station. JessAnn pulled her bags out of the back of the truck and set them on a bench.

"Call me when you get there," said her mom. "And listen to Ernest, okay?"

"Ok. Look. I am going to be twenty-one, I think I can take care of myself," said JessAnn.

"I know, but listen to him. And be careful. Promise me you will be careful," said her mom.

"I promise," said JessAnn.

"Okay. Well your bus is fixing to leave. I will see you at the end of the summer," said her mom. "Oh, and if I find out you have been talking to that Alex guy, you're dead. Understand me?"

"Yes," said JessAnn rolling her eyes.

JessAnn loaded her things on the bus then sat down next to the window. It was a four hour ride to Charming. She intended to sleep the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

"Jax!" shouted Gemma walking into the house.

"He isn't here," said Tara walking into the living room with Abel.

"Where is he?" asked Gemma taking Abel.

"He went to the shop," said Tara.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" asked Gemma.

"Waiting on the babysitter," said Tara.

"I'll wait. You go," said Gemma. "Okay," said Tara grabbing her bag.

"Charming, California!" said the bus driver.

JessAnn grabbed her bag and got off the bus. She had changed clothes at the last stop. She was wearing a pair of short blue-jean shorts, a black cut off tank-top, and black stilettos. She grabbed her bags from the bus driver and walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Get her here. Don't stop anywhere else. Don't talk to her. If she asks questions, don't answer them. Understand!" said Darby.

"What if we run into SAMCRO?" asked the man.

"Deal with it civilly. She doesn't need to be brought into this," said Darby.

"Got it," said the man leaving the bar.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked Deputy Hale.

"Nope, I am waiting on someone," replied JessAnn looking at the deputy chief.

"And who might that be?" asked Hale eyeing the girl.

"And why is it any of your business?" asked JessAnn.

"Because I am the Deputy Chief of Charming PD," said Hale.

"Is there a problem Hale?" asked a man walking up.

"Not if you don't make it one, Carter," said Hale.

"Now, why would I make it a problem?" asked Carter. "You JessAnn?"

"Yes, I guess you are my ride," said JessAnn standing up.

"Yes, ma'am," said Carter.

"Oh, a man with manners," chuckled JessAnn.

Carter smiled and put her bags in the bed of the truck before helping her into the cab.

"Hale," said Carter.

"Carter," said Hale getting in his jeep and driving off.

"Hey, aint that one of Darby's guys?" said Opie.

"Yeah, it is," said Chibs. "Call Clay."

Opie pulled out his cell and called Clay.

"_What?"_ asked Clay.

"We got one of Darby's guys at the bus depot," said Opie.

"_Tig is on his way now. Don't do anything until he gets there,_" said Clay hanging up the phone.

"What he say?" asked Chibs.

"Not to do anything until Tig got here," said Opie.

"Damn, forgot one of the bags," said JessAnn starting to get out of the truck.

"Wait," said Carter. "I will get it."

"Whatever," said JessAnn closing the door.

Carter got out of the truck and walked around to get the bag.

"What's white and red all over?" asked Opie walking up.

"What?" chuckled Chibs.

"A dead nord," said Opie.

"Wait a minute," said Carter. "Let's be civil about this. I am only here to pick someone up. Not start anything."

"By coming into Charming, you started something," said Opie.

Opie pulled out his gun and pointed it at Carter.

"JessAnn! Run!" shouted Carter before Opie pulled the trigger.

JessAnn jumped out of the truck and ran down the road away from the gun fire. As she turned the corner she ran into someone.

"Well what do we have here? A little Nord whore," said Clay looking down at JessAnn.

"Wait…what?" said JessAnn looking up at Clay.

"Come here," said Clay grabbing for her.

"NO!" shouted JessAnn getting up and running away, again.

JessAnn took off in the direction she just came from, Clay right behind her shouting something.

"WAIT!" shouted Tig as he jumped of his bike.

Tig ran straight to JessAnn blocking her from Clay.

"Move, Tig," said Clay.

"No," said Tig moving JessAnn to where she was between him and a wall.

"Tig," said Clay. "Move, now!"

"No!" shouted Tig.

"Why are you protecting some Nord whore?" shouted Chibs walking over, gun still drawn.

"She isn't a whore," said Tig, still standing in front of JessAnn.

"She was in a truck with a Nord, he even admitted to picking someone up," said Opie.

"Is everything okay?" asked Unser walking over. "Miss?"

"I…yeah…" said JessAnn before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.***_

"**Did she have any ID on her at all?" asked a doctor.**

"**Don't know," said Unser.**

"**Okay. Well it looks like she just blacked out from all the shock," said the doctor. "She should be fine."**

"**Thanks Tara," said Chief Unser.**

"**No problem. She will probably stay over night for observation," said Tara. "What happened?"**

"**Don't know. I walked over to see what was up, and she blacked out," said Unser. "Talk to Jax."**

"**Okay," said Tara.**

"**What the hell happened!" shouted Gemma.**

"**She was in the truck with a Nord," said Clay.**

"**So you chase after her!" shouted Gemma. "Have you lost your mind!"**

"**Gemma!" shouted Clay.**

"**Could you not yell," said Tara walking out the front door of the hospital.**

"**She going to be okay?" asked Gemma.**

"**Yeah. They are keeping her over night for observation just to make sure there aren't going to be problems from shock," said Tara.**

"**Look what you did!" said Gemma hitting Clay's arm.**

"**Damn it woman!" shouted Clay.**

"**Can I asked why she was shocked so bad?" asked Tara.**

"**Clay, Opie, and Chibs scared the shit out of her when they knocked off some Nord she was with. And Clay jumped to conclusions saying she was some Nord whore," said Gemma. "She isn't, is she?"**

"**No, there are not tattoos that link her to any club that I know of," said Tara.**

"**See!" shouted Gemma.**

"**Gemma," said Tara,**

"**Damn. Sorry," said Gemma. "When she is released bring her by the auto shop tomorrow. I want to talk to her."**

"**Okay," said Tara. "We still having the dinner tonight?'**

"**Yeah, at my house," said Gemma walking over to her car.**

"**Okay," said Tara walking back into the hospital.**

**Tara started her rounds when she got back into the hospital. Her last stop was JessAnn's room. JessAnn was awake this time.**

"**Hello," said Tara looking at the machines.**

"**I really don't need this. I am fine," said JessAnn.**

"**I know. But, the hospital wants to monitor your vitals overnight," said Tara looking at the folder. "What is your name?"**

"**JessAnn DeMarco," she said. "Damn…that Carter guy has my bags."**

"**Um…he's dead," said Tara.**

"**Shit…" said JessAnn.**

"**If you don't mind me asking, how did you know him?" asked Tara.**

"**Didn't. He came to pick me up. I was supposed to go see someone. Then these guys came out of nowhere and started shooting. Carter told me to run, and I did. That is the last thing I remember," said JessAnn.**

"**Okay. Rest now. You will be released in the morning," said Tara.**

"**Okay," said JessAnn relaxing into the bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

"Okay. You are already to leave," said a nurse.

"Okay," said JessAnn walking out of the room.

JessAnn walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Tara got up from her chair and walked over to stand next to JessAnn.

"Do you have someone coming to get you?" asked Tara.

"Um…I guess I will find out when I get down there," said JessAnn.

"Where are you staying?" asked Tara.

"Um…I don't know," said JessAnn.

The elevator arrived and both women stepped in. The ride to the bottom floor was a quite one. Once the doors open Tara grabbed JessAnn's hand and pulled her out the door and to her car.

"What are you doing," asked JessAnn

"I will give you a ride down to PD so you can get your things," lied Tara.

"Thanks, but you don't have to," said JessAnn.

"It is no problem," said Tara.

"Okay," said JessAnn getting into the car.

Tara pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards the shop. It was a ten minutes ride. Tara pulled into the parking lot to the auto shop.

"I thought you were taking me to the PD, so I could get my things," said JessAnn.

"I am. I just need to check on something," said Tara.

Tara got out of the car and walked to the office.

"Gemma?" said Tara walking into the office.

"Huh?" said Gemma looking up at her.

"She is in the car," said Tara.

"Okay," said Gemma getting up.

Gemma walked out of the office and over to the car.

"Why don't you come into the office. It is cooler in there," said Gemma.

"I am fine," said JessAnn.

"Come on," said Gemma opening the door.

"Okay," said JessAnn getting out of the car.

JessAnn followed Gemma into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. Gemma closed the door to the parking lot, then the one to the garage, closing the blinds as well.

"Um…" said JessAnn.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Gemma pulling a Coke out of the fridge and handing it to JessAnn. "What's your name?"

"JessAnn DeMarco," she said.

"Okay, JessAnn. Why are you in Charming?" asked Gemma sitting down behind the desk.

"Um…my mom sent me down here to stay with some estranged uncle or something," said JessAnn.

"Who?" asked Gemma.

"Some Ernest guy. I've never met him before," said JessAnn taking a sip of the Coke.

"Uh-huh. Darling, do you know who's truck you were in yesterday?" asked Gemma.

"Some Carter guy. He knew who I was," said JessAnn. "Um…that Tara woman told me he is dead."

"Yeah. See the thing is, he wasn't supposed to be in Charming," said Gemma.

"Gemma," said Clay.

When Clay walked in JessAnn jumped dropping her can on the floor.

"Way to go, Clay," said Gemma getting up from the desk. "It is okay darling. He wont hurt you."

"Whatever," said Clay walking out in the garage.

"Um…I really have to go," said JessAnn getting up.

JessAnn opened the door to the parking lot and walked out of the door. Tara was sitting next to the door talking to Jax when she came out. JessAnn walked over to Tara's car. She was just about to open the door, when Tig pulled up on his bike.

"I've got to go, Jax. I'm taking her to get her things from PD," said Tara kissing her boyfriend.

"Okay, babe," said Jax. "See you tonight."

"Okay," said Tara walking over to her car. "JessAnn?"

"Why did you bring me here?" asked JessAnn looking at Tara from over the car.

"Because Gemma wanted to know why you were in the truck," said Tara.

"Jess?" said Tig walking over to the car.

"What!" shouted JessAnn turning around to face him. "Alex?"

"Jess," said Tig pulling JessAnn into a hug.

"Oh, god Alex," said JessAnn crying into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

While JessAnn and Tig were hugging, Darby and four guys pulled up in the parking lot. Darby got out of the truck and started walking over to JessAnn.

"Darby, you take one more step and I will personally shoot you in the head," said Jax walking up behind Tara.

"You wouldn't. Not here," said Darby. "All I want is the girl."

JessAnn looked up from Tig's shoulder to see what was going on.

"I think I have the right to have her, since she is supposed to be staying with me," said Darby.

"You're her Ernest?" asked Gemma walking up. "Tig let go of her."

"No," said Tig.

"The girl," said Darby.

"JessAnn?" said Tara.

"Darby, do you have a death wish," said Clay walking up to Darby.

"I want my niece," said Darby.

"No," said Clay.

"Clay, we can't keep her from him," said Gemma.

"See," said Darby. "Let's go."

Darby grabbed JessAnn's upper arm and started dragging her towards the truck.

"You want to tell me why I got a call from your mother saying that some friend of yours is coming down here?" asked Darby practically throwing JessAnn in the front seat.

"I don't know," said JessAnn. "I need to get my things."

"Buy new ones," said Darby starting the truck.

Not ten minutes after Darby leaves the auto shop and taxi pulls into the parking lot. Trisha steps out and walks over to the office door and knocks.

"Can I help you?" asked Gemma.

"Um…I am looking for Clay Morrow," said Trisha.

"He is out at the moment. Something I can help with?" asked Gemma.

"This isn't about a car," said Trisha.

"You have club business with my husband?" asked Gemma standing up.

"Yes, I do," said Trisha not backing away.

"Really?" asked Gemma.

"Yea," said Trisha pulling up her shirt to reveal a Phoenix tattoo on her hip.

"Come on," said Gemma walking towards the club house.

Gemma burst through the door not seeing anybody.

"Sack! Where is Clay?" asked Gemma.

"Church," said Sack.

"Sit," said Gemma pointing to a bar stool.

Gemma opened the door to the meeting room.

"Gemma, what are you doing!" shouted Clay.

"You want to tell me why a Phoenix just walked into my office looking for you?" asked Gemma.

"A Phoenix? Here? Why?" asked Clay.

"You tell me," said Gemma.

"Actually, I can tell you," said Trisha walking over to the door.

"Then do," said Gemma walking to stand behind Clay.

"Um…has JessAnn DeMarco got to town yet?" asked Trisha.

"Yeah. Darby has her. She is his niece evidently," said Jax. "Why does that have anything to do with you?"

"Well, not only is she my best friend, I was supposed to come get her to take her to Lodi for her initiation," said Trisha. "She is a Phoenix."

"Shit!" said Tig getting up.

"Tig, sit," said Clay.

"Ah…you must be Alex then," said Trisha. "She told me you were a biker. Anyway, I need her and Darby has her."

"How the hell do we get her out of Darby's house?" asked Juice.

"It will take planning, and time," said Jax.

"I don't have time," said Trisha.

"Incoming!" said Sack from the bar.

Up on the screens was Chief Unser's squad car. A few seconds later there was a knock on the club house door. Clay got up and opened the door. Unser was out of breath.

"There was a call over the radio….abuse….it came up Darby's house," said Unser sitting down on a bar stool.

"Where is the girl?" asked Tig.

"In the car," said Unser.

Tig ran out of the club house and to Unser's car. Tig jerked open the door and saw JessAnn. She had a busted lip and her eye was already starting to blacken. Tig pulled JessAnn out of the car and pulled her up into his arms.

"Alex?" said JessAnn weakly.

"Yeah, baby. It's me," said Tig walking towards the club house.

"Put her in the dorm," said Gemma walking back from the room.

Tig walked down the hallway to the room. Gemma had cleaned up the room as much as she could. Tig laid JessAnn down on the bed. As soon as she hit the bed she rolled away from Tig.

"Jess," said Tig placing a hand on her should.

"I don't want you to see me like this," said JessAnn.

"Can I have a moment?" asked Trisha walking in the room.

Tig nodded and walked out.

"Jess? What happened?" asked Trisha sitting down on the bed.

"Mom called him," said JessAnn. "Told him that a friend of mine was coming down here. When we got to the house, he hit me. He kept hitting me."

JessAnn stopped talking because she started crying again.

"It's okay, darling," said Trisha running her hand up and down JessAnn's arm. "When you are better, we are going to Lodi."

JessAnn didn't answer her, she had fallen asleep. Trisha stood and went back to the main part of the club house. She nodded to Clay and Jax before walking out to the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

Trisha pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial one. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"We have a problem," said Trisha.

"_What?"_ asked the girl on the other end.

"Jess has been attacked by Darby," said Trisha.

"_She okay? No serious damage?"_ asked the girl.

"No Tatiana. She will be fine after a couple of days. What do we do about Darby?" asked Trisha.

"_We will be there later today. We will deal with this the way the Sons want to. It is there turf anyway,"_ said Tatiana hanging up the phone.

Trisha closed her phone and walked back into the club house. She walked over to Clay and pulled him into the meeting room, Jax following behind them.

"What?" asked Clay.

"I just talked to Tatiana, up in Lodi. She and a few girls will be here later today," said Trisha.

"And?" asked Clay.

"We deal with it the way the Sons want to" said Trisha.

"Good," said Clay.

JessAnn sat up in the bed. She pulled her legs up to where her knees were in her chest. She leaned her head on her knees. There was a knock at the door, then it opened.

"Darlin', I know you probably don't want to deal with this right now, but I need to get the paper work for the assault charge," said Unser walking into the room.

JessAnn nodded and recounted everything that happened from the time Darby put her in the truck to when Unser showed up. Once Unser had everything he needed he got up and left. JessAnn started to lay back down on the bed when Trisha walked in.

"Hey girl," said Trisha.

"Hey," said JessAnn sitting back up.

"I talked to Tatiana. The girls are coming today," said Trisha.

"Okay," said JessAnn.

"I will come and get you when they show up, okay?" said Trisha.

"Okay," said JessAnn.

Trisha got up off the bed and left the room. JessAnn had rolled over and was laying with her back to the door. She never heard it open again, so she was startled when Tig spoke.

"Jess?" he said.

JessAnn jumped a little, but didn't scream. She didn't roll over to face him, either.

"Jess, baby, please," said Tig walking over to the bed.

JessAnn still ignored him. Tig put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Alex," said JessAnn trying to roll back over.

"Baby, please. I don't care. Look at me," said Tig pulling her into a sitting position. "Look at me please."

JessAnn finally gave in and looked at Tig. He saw the full extent of the damage. Her lip was busted, her eye was blacker now, and she had a cut on her cheek. Tig pulled her onto his lap and into a hug. JessAnn wrapped her arms around his chest and put her head on his shoulder and cried. They sat there like that until JessAnn fell asleep. Tig laid her back on the bed and covered her up. He kissed her forehead then walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

Trisha was sitting on the hood of one of the cars in the lot looking at the entrance to the parking lot. Tatiana said they would be there today. Just when Trisha was moving to get off the car, three Suburban's pulled into the lot. Trisha hopped off the car and went to meet the approaching Suburban's.

The three cars pulled off to the side. Out of the first one came three women all around 5'7". Out of the second one came two women around 5'7" as well and one man around 6'3". Trisha walked over to the third and final car. The door opened and a woman stepped out. She stood around 5'6". She had back length blond hair. She had on a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top.

"Trisha," said the woman.

"Tatiana," said Trisha.

"Where is she?" asked Tatiana.

"The dorm room," said Trisha.

"Stay here," said Tatiana.

Tatiana started walking towards the club house. The large man followed her with the two women following him. Tatiana completely ignored every member of the Sons when she walked into the club house. She weaved her way through the building until she found the room Trisha had indicated to. With out knocking, Tatiana walked in.

"JessAnn?" said Tatiana walking in.

JessAnn sat up in the bed and nodded.

The man closed door behind the two women and started to unpack his things. It was tattoo equipment.

"I am Tatiana. I am in charge of the Ivy League of the Phoenix here in California. I am here to help you," said Tatiana inspecting JessAnn's face. "He sure did a number on you, didn't he. No worries. He will be dealt with soon enough. This is Marco. He does all of our tattoos. I figured since I would be here and you would be too, there was no time like the present to get you inked up."

Tatiana smiled and sat down on the bed. "Now, where to put it," she said looking at JessAnn. "Lift up your shirt."

JessAnn pulled up the shirt. She had it no farther than the bottom of her rib cage when Tatiana gasped. JessAnn stopped moving. Tatiana took the shirt from JessAnn's hand and finished pulling it over her head. There were bruises all over JessAnn's' left side.

"My lord, he did a real number on you," said Tatiana running her fingers over the bruises. "Looks like the torso is out of the question. Calf, it is then."

Tatiana handed JessAnn her shirt back and told JessAnn to prop her leg up on the table Marco had set up. They spent two hours in the dorm room tattooing the Phoenix on JessAnn.

Tatiana finally walked out of the room saying something to Marco and the two girls and handing him some money. Marco and the two women left. Tatiana looked over the crowd of men in front of her until she spotted the men she was looking for.

"Clay, Jax, Tig," was all Tatiana said before walking back into the dorm room.

All three men stood and went into the room. Tatiana was sitting in the only chair in the room while JessAnn was still on the bed. This time she had a bandage on her leg covering her new tattoo. Clay closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Darby sure did a number on her," said Tatiana. "Shirt."

JessAnn sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, once again revealing her bruises. Tig tried to control his anger, but was failing miserably.

"Holy shit," said Jax. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," said JessAnn.

"Damn," said Jax.

"What is your plan Clay?" asked Tatiana as JessAnn put her shirt on again.

"Do away with him once and for all," said Clay.

"Easy, but how. I highly doubt Hale will agree to open warfare between the Sons and the Nords," said Tatiana.

"What do you suggest?" asked Clay leaning against the door.

"Let my girls do it," said Tatiana with a wicked grin.

"I almost forgot what the Phoenix do," grinned Clay. "They have one chance. If they can't do it, open warfare. Whether Hale likes it or not."

"Deal," said Tatiana standing to shake Clay's hand.

Clay opened the door and him, Tatiana, and Jax left, leaving Tig and JessAnn alone. Tig closed the door behind Jax and walked over to the bed.

"Why…didn't you tell me about those?" asked Tig.

"I look horrible enough as it is," said JessAnn.

"Come here," said Tig pulling JessAnn into his lap. "For us to help you, we have to know what all he did to you. Is there anything else?"

"No," said JessAnn.

"Okay," said Tig rubbing JessAnn's arm. "Sleep."

He set JessAnn back on the bed, instead of rolling away from him, she pulled him down on the bed with her.

"I never get to do this with you anymore," said JessAnn draping her arm across his chest.

"I wont go anywhere," said Tig wrapping his arm around her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

Tig had ended up staying there the entire night. The next morning Gemma came knocking on the dorm room door. Tig got up and answered it.

"Tig?" said Gemma. "Is JessAnn still in here?'

"Yeah," said Tig rubbing his hand across his face.

"Then why are you in here?" asked Gemma.

"Fell asleep. I'm gonna go grab clean clothes. I will be back in a few," said Tig walking out of the room.

Gemma looked down the hall after Tig, then walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and shook JessAnn slightly.

"Come on, baby. Time to get up," said Gemma.

"Huh?" said JessAnn rolling over to face Gemma. "Where is Alex?"

"He went to get clean clothes. Which is what you need to do. I got your clothes from PD," said Gemma holding up a bag.

"Thanks," said JessAnn sitting up in bed. "Um…is there any coffee?"

"Yeah. I will get you a cup," said Gemma getting up.

JessAnn stood up and grabbed her toiletries and clothes to change into and got in the shower. For a while she just stood under the water. Letting the warm water run over her aching body. She finally got out of the shower and dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, Gemma was sitting there with a mug of coffee in her hand and one sitting on the dresser in the room.

"Here," said Gemma handing JessAnn the extra mug,

"Thanks," said JessAnn taking it and sitting down on the bed.

"Tig will be gone most of the day," Gemma.

"Okay…" said JessAnn looking down at her feet.

"Don't you want to know why?" asked Gemma.

"It is because of me," said JessAnn.

"He will be gone because the Sons and the Phoenix will be dealing with Darby," said Gemma.

"Because of me," said JessAnn.

"It is not your fault," said Gemma standing up. "Don't ever think that this is your fault. Darby has had this coming for a long time. This just gave us a reason to do it sooner rather than later."

"Okay," said JessAnn.

"But, you have the morning with Tig," said Gemma. "The Phoenix have the morning to get rid of Darby. If they don't succeed, the Sons do it there way."

"Which is what?" asked JessAnn.

"Open warfare, unfortunately," said Gemma. "All the wives, girlfriends, and kids are coming here today."

"Oh," said JessAnn.


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

JessAnn had finally left the dorm room around noon. Gemma was right. All the wives, girlfriends, and kids of the Sons members were in the club house. JessAnn found Gemma in the small kitchen with Tara.

"Need any help?" asked JessAnn walking in.

"Yeah. You can help Tara," said Gemma walking out of the kitchen.

JessAnn walked over to where Tara was cutting up vegetables. She grabbed a knife and started cutting away at the carrots in front of her. After fifteen minutes everything was in what pot it needed to be, either on the stove or in the oven. JessAnn was sitting on a stool next to Tara while Gemma was leaning against one of the free walls.

"Shit," said Gemma.

"What?" said Tara and JessAnn in unison.

"I don't have any of my dessert recipes with me," said Gemma.

"What do you have here?" asked JessAnn.

Gemma opened one of the cabinets and showed JessAnn. There were a few cake mixes and icings and other mixes in the pantry.

"No problem," said JessAnn jumping off the stool and pulling out the cake mixes and icings along with a few other things.

"What…" started Gemma.

"Trust me," said JessAnn.

JessAnn started in on the cake mixes. Gemma and Tara stood back and watch JessAnn pull a recipe from her memory and start making a cake. JessAnn was pouring the cake mix into the pans when Clay, Jax, and Tig walked into the kitchen. Tig immediately walked up behind JessAnn.

"What you makin'?" asked Tig.

"Pudding. What does it look like," said JessAnn smoothing out the cake mix.

She carried the cake pans over to the oven and put them in the sat back down on the stool.

"You can be mean sometimes," said Tig sticking his finger in one of the mixing bowls. "But you can bake."

"Gee, thanks," said JessAnn chucking.

After fifteen minutes, the cakes came out of the oven. They cooled and JessAnn and Tara iced them before taking them out to be eaten by the large group of people in the club house. Tara, Jax, Gemma, and Clay left the kitchen to be social. JessAnn stayed on the stool, Tig walked over to her standing in front of her.

"What?" asked Tig.

"Nothing," said JessAnn looking at the floor.

"Tig!" shouted Clay.

Tig kissed JessAnn's forehead then walked out of the kitchen. JessAnn followed shortly after.

As JessAnn rounded the corner she saw Tatiana walking through the club house door, but no Trisha. Tatiana looked up at Clay and shook her head. Clay mumbled something incoherent. Finally Tatiana's gaze landed on JessAnn. She didn't hold it long before walking past everyone to the dorm room. JessAnn turned and followed Tatiana.

"Tatiana?" said JessAnn walking into the dorm room.

"I'm sorry JessAnn," said Tatiana.

"What?" asked JessAnn.

"Trisha…" said Tatiana. "This is the first time in a long time that I have lost a girl."

"What?" said JessAnn trying not to cry.

"We were out numbered, as usual, but Trisha let her emotions get the best of her. She was killed," said Tatiana. "Her body is on it's way back home."

"Oh god," said JessAnn sinking to the floor.

Tara and Gemma walked over to her and picked her up and walked her to the bed. Tatiana walked over to JessAnn to console her. Gemma stood and walked out of the room.

"Clay," said Gemma.

"They told me," said Clay motioning to the group of Phoenix standing at the bar.

"Okay. When do you leave?" asked Gemma.

"Soon," said Clay.

"Bring the boys back in one piece," said Gemma walking off towards the room again.


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

Clay rounded up the guys that would be going with him. Joining Clay would be Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Tig. All five men made their way outside to their bikes. Gemma went outside to talk to Clay. Tara walked down the hall to the room JessAnn was in.

"JessAnn?" said Tara walking in the room.

JessAnn was on the bed still crying over the loss of her best friend. Tara walked over and ran her hand up and down JessAnn's back.

"JessAnn, the guys are fixing to leave," said Tara.

JessAnn sat up, but didn't say anything. Tara stood up and went to say bye to Jax. After a minute or two JessAnn stood and walked outside.

Tara was hugging Jax and Gemma was talking to Clay. Chibs and Opie had their significant other's with them as well. Tig was sitting on his bike waiting for everyone else. JessAnn walked over to him. He looked up at her.

"Tig?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You never call me that," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I am a Phoenix now," chuckled JessAnn.

"That you are," said Tig getting off his bike

Tig wrapped his arms around JessAnn's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They stood like that for a while before either one said anything.

"Promise me one thing," said JessAnn.

"What is that?" asked Tig.

"Please come back to me," said JessAnn.

"Baby, nothing could keep me from you," said Tig.

JessAnn chuckled. "That has yet to be proven."

"Then I guess I will have to prove it today," said Tig.

"Yeah. Because when you come back, I will be ready for you," smiled JessAnn.

"Now I really don't want to leave," said Tig.

"But you have to," said JessAnn.

"I don't have to, he could find someone else to go in my place," said Tig.

"But that would be mean. And Clay chose you," said JessAnn.

"True," said Tig.

"Let's go," said Clay kissing Gemma.

Jax kissed Tara before he got on his bike.

"Can I have one thing before I go," asked Tig.

"Anything," said JessAnn.

Tig leaned down and captured JessAnn's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Tig pulled away and smiled down at JessAnn before kissing her again. When he pulled away the second time he got on his bike and followed the others out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

Gemma walked over to JessAnn and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they know what they are doing," said Gemma.

"So did Trisha," said JessAnn walking back into the house.

Gemma's arm fell from JessAnn's shoulder as she walked away.

"She going to be okay?" asked Tara walking up to Gemma.

"Doubt it," said Gemma. "Especially if Tig doesn't come back."

Clay and the boys rounded the corner that led to Main Street. Sitting at the other end was Darby and the rest of his guys. They were already down five men, which evened the playing field, so to speak.

"Clay! You're making a big mistake!" shouted Darby.

"I doubt that!" shouted Clay getting off his bike. "Unlike you, I respect women! Not kill them!"

"They had it coming taking on the big boys!" shouted Darby.

Darby then turned to the guys standing behind him. "When I say so, open fire. End this!"

"Get ready boys," said Clay.

"NOW!" shouted Darby pulling out a pistol.

Both groups opened fire on each other.

"Where is JessAnn?" asked Gemma walking out of he kitchen.

"Haven't seen her since they left," said Tara from one of the couches.

Gemma started walking down the hall when someone yelled out.

"THEY'RE BACK!" shouted someone.

Gemma immediately turned around and ran out the front door of the club house.

Clay wasn't off his bike three seconds when Gemma got to him. Tara was right behind her latching on to a wounded Jax.

"Hey baby," said Jax in Tara's ear.

"Well?" asked Gemma letting go of Clay and hugging her son.

"We are all still alive, Opie and Jax were the only one's seriously hurt," said Clay. "Where is JessAnn?"

"That is were I was headed when you pulled in," said Gemma walking back towards the club house.

Once Gemma was in the club house she started towards the small dorm room in the back.

"Gem. Wait," said Tig walking up behind her. "Let me."

Gemma didn't say anything, but nodded her head and went back to Clay.

Tig walked down the hall to the dorm room and listened. He didn't hear anything a first. He was just about to knock when he heard movement. He heard shuffling around and a chair move. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked a third time.

"WHAT!" shouted JessAnn from the other side.

He didn't answer her and knocked a fourth time.

"What the he-" said JessAnn opening the door.

JessAnn stopped mid sentence as she took in the sight in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons. All rights got to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own JessAnn and Trisha, and the Ivy League of the Phoenix.*****_

"Ooo…speechless…" smiled Tig.

He opened his mouth to say something again but was cut short when JessAnn pulled him into a kiss. Before she could pull away, he put his arm behind her and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him and managing to lock it.

They pulled apart from each other momentarily as JessAnn pulled off her shirt while Tig did the same. Tig undid the button of her jeans, while she fumbled with his belt. As soon as her jeans were off Tig pulled his off.

"Oh, Alex…" said JessAnn kissing him again.

"I'm okay, baby," said Tig picking her up and laying her on the bed.

Tig slowly slid off JessAnn's panties. He kissed her one more time.

"You sure?" asked Tig.

"MmmHmm…" said JessAnn.

Tig slid into her slowly earning a moan of pleasure from JessAnn. Tig slowly rocked into her. JessAnn thrust her hips back into Tigs meeting his thrusts.

"Oh, baby," moaned Tig.

"Mmmm…Tig…oh baby…harder…" moaned JessAnn.

Tig complied and thrust harder into her earning more moans for JessAnn.

"Oooohhh…Tig…I'm…I'm…gonna…" said JessAnn as she came.

Tig felt her walls clamping down on him, sending him over the edge right behind her. He thrust into a few more time as he rode out his high.

Tig rolled off JessAnn as their breathing returned to normal.

"Well?" was all JessAnn said.

"It's over with," said Tig as he sat up.

JessAnn stood and grabbed her clothes and started to dress again, Tig doing the same.

"And the police?" asked JessAnn. "What are they going to do?"

"The way they are looking at it is Darby's guy fired first. Self Defense," said Tig.

"Good," said JessAnn as she walked out of the room.

Tatiana was sitting at the bar when JessAnn walked into the main part of the club house. She nodded towards JessAnn and went back to her drink. JessAnn walked over to where Clay and Gemma were sitting.

"Thank you," said JessAnn kissing Clay on the cheek.

JessAnn turned towards Gemma and hugged her before she walked back to he dorm room. In the dorm, Tig was packing up all of JessAnn's things.

"Trying to get rid of me?" asked JessAnn.

"No," said Tig closing the suitcase.

"Then what are you doing?" asked JessAnn.

"Moving you into a proper house," said Tig walking out of the dorm.

A few minutes later he came back with Jax and Tara and they grabbed the remaining bags.

"You ready?" asked Tig.

"Well, since all my things have disappeared, yeah," said JessAnn following him outside.

Tig walked over to his bike and climbed on and motioned for JessAnn to do the same.

"Let me guess, the proper house is your house?" asked JessAnn.

"Damn straight. I've got you for the summer. I'm gonna take advantage of that!" smiled Tig as he started the bike.

JessAnn climbed on the back of the bike and kissed Tig as he drove out of the parking lot.

_This is going to be an interesting summer,_ thought JessAnn.


End file.
